


Tendency to bite

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Biting, Genital Torture, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Oral, Rape, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on bored the Eclector, Rocket is attacked by a Ravenger crew member, he retaliates against him, causing the other Ravengers and Guardians to get worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendency to bite

“Can’t believe were goin along with this Groot, were gonna get killed!” Rocket said as he padded down the hallway, Groot was following. “I gotta work on my peer pressure issues” he sighed, slapping his hands on his sides, wearing just a grey top and shorts. Rocket opened a doorway on the 00000, going to a silent quarter on the ship where he could change into the new red leather suit. He heard Peter laugh about the suit being his once, how humiliating, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just wear his own, but he guessed it did smell a little odd due to wearing it longer then was probably advised; don’t judge him, he didn’t have much option given his species.

“I Am Groot”

“Yeah yeah, keep up yer optimism, gun shots don’t hurt you!” He flung his arms dramatically

Groot just grunted, he took a step into the room Rocket went in, receiving an angered bark “Ay man! Privacy!” He pushed Groots leg until his tree friend got the hint that he was not wanted.

Groot sighed, he never understood why some species had such issues with being bare, personally Groot found clothing odd, he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing such restricting stuff. “I am Groot”

“Go be a peepin tom at Gamora like a normal man!” Rocket shouted as his friend left, it was just a regular back and forth between them. They would meet up in the launching bay of the ship later, when they were ready to kick some ass.

Rocket looked around the room, scattered parts all over the place, good parts too, engines of ships the Ravangers had torn apart, metal scraps, power cells. Rocket whistled, he could build a whole ship with all this junk! It almost made him a little excited.

He pulled his top over his head scratching the fur on his hips, he could really use a shower after this. He then removed his pants and stepped into Peters old Full body suit, pulling it up to his hips and zipping the front. He took a few moments to cut a hole where his tail would be, then pulled it through; Another thing about the room, it was filled with weapons, none of his liking, but had many blades and some arrows, showing how the Ravangers didn’t discriminate on planets, even the less evolved ones were not safe from their thievery.

Rocket turned as a door opposite of him slid open, there was a scruffy looing alien there, so not unlike the other Ravangers, something different about this one was his weight, he was a real fatass Rocket thought.

“Yundo is collectin everyone to the cock pit” The man said, Rocket mesmerized by his jiggling chin. He didn’t say anything, just began treading through the junk, kicking a wrench out of the way and shoving his hands into his pockets, he didn’t look to be in the best mood.

Rocket felt his arm grabbed as he was walking by the oddly still man, he was yanked toward the large body, a sweaty dirty hand grabbed his muzzle, squeezing it shut. Rocket felt himself being pulled back, trying to grab onto the door frame with his one free hand before he lost grip and was ultimately locked into a closet with the other man.

Rocket struggled against him, his sensitive ears picking up the noise of a zipper being undone, his fur stood on end. He was forced to his knees in front of the man whose fat member was sticking through the pants opening now.

Rocket felt a hand on the back of his head, pushing him forward, Rocket pushed back, but it was in vain, he felt the cock against his lips, he growled through his teeth, His eyes looked furious, the Ravanger just laughed “Be a good boy~ Get suckin” The man cooed at Rocket as if he were a pet, at which point Rocket had had enough, he opened his mouth and chomped down on the intruding member.

His teeth punctured the skin; blood spilled into his mouth, his ears rang with the sound of screaming and cursing. The grip on his head got tighter, pulling at his fur painfully, trying to get Rocket off now, punching the top of his head forcefully.

Rocket responded by opening his mouth for a moment to regrip, he jerked his head, feeling skin ripping as he mauled it. The man was crying pathetically at this point, his hand went to Rocket’s muzzle, trying to pry open his death grip, but it was pointless as Rocket’s jaw was locked. He shook his head repeatedly, until the maimed cock hug off the man’s crotch with just a few strips of skin and some inner vains.

Rocket dropped his grip and fell back against the door, he turned around, swinging it open in stumbling onto his feet and into the bigger space. He heard footsteps coming from all directions, the noise hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“What the hell did you do Rocket!?” Peter ran into the room first, Gamora, Drax and Groot right on his tail, the door on the other side of the room swung open almost just as the future guardians entered. Ravangers had guns charged and pointed, ready to fire “Ay! What the fuck is goin on?!” Yondo was at the front of the pack, his arrow glowing and ready to kill on command.

Gamora pulled out her sward, getting into a fighting stance, Drax did the same with his knives, and Groot had grown some extra branches in the excitement, the gentle giant had a violent look in his eye. Peter was the one who shouted first, “Woah before we start killing one another, how about we get the story” his hands were up to show he meant no harm. “Then tell me boy, why did yer little rat attack one of my crew” Yondo asked, intimidating as he refused to respect personal space, making Peter have to lean back against the towering threatening man.

“Lets uh, ask him” Peter looked at Rocket with pleading eyes, angry that Rocket would cause such a commotion, but not surprised. He just hoped the other had an entertaining enough reason for it. Rocket’s muzzle was red and dripping with blood, he spat onto the Ravangers floor, a copper taste in his mouth.

“Well? Speak up rat” Yondo had the arrow between Rockets eyes, Rocket didn’t have a hint of fear about him “Yer lacky was stickin his dick down my throat so I bit it off!” Rocket snarled. Peter looked at him wide eyed, Drax even lowered his stance as he heard it.

Yondo was unreadable, though you could see his tongue poking around in his mouth, sliding across his teeth as he thought about that. He heard a whimper from inside the closet that had gone unnoticed till now. The blue alien walked over curiously, opening the door to see one of his men, writhing on the floor.

Horuz’s hands were cupped around his crotch, covered in fresh blood that continued to seep between fingers, his skin had gone pale and he was shivering. Yondo cringed and gave a disgusted look at his pathetic man.

Suddenly and loudly, Yondo began laughin like a manic, making almost everyone jump. No one knew if this was a good or bad sign, Rocket continued to scowl in anger at him, even as his arrow withdrew back into its holster.

Yondo knelt down, grabbing Horuz’s hair roughly and forcing him to look towards Rocket “You saw that thing, with those teeth an thought it’d be a good idea ta stick yer dick in it?” Horuz was blubbering like he was trying to state his case but ultimately unable to. Yondo just laughed and shook him “You stupid fuck”

Yondo then dropped the crying man to the floor “Let ‘im bleed out” he ordered to his crew. “Cruel ta let a man live without his dick anyway” Yondo turned his attention back to the Guardians, mainly Rocket who was ready for another insult.

“yer drinks are on me tonight boy” The other said, Peters mouth dropped, Yondo had never bought HIM a drink! “Takes a real man ta bite another guy’s dick off” Yondo was thoroughly impressed.

Rocket suddenly grinned; free drinks would often cause him to. “If ya liked that then I got some stories ta tell” Rocket gloated, walking forward with Yondo.

“We need more men like this on our team” He patted Rockets back, chipperly leading him to the on ship bar. Rocket looked like he was fitting in well, the other ravengers also crowded around him, copying Yondo.

The Guardians stood there, shocked at what had just transpired. Wondering if they just lost a team member.


End file.
